Rosie the Regular
Rosie the Regular is the representative of Young Ladies and the protagonist of Soap Opera Dash. History Diner Dash Series Rosie appears as the very first customer of each game, she is a Diner Dash regular and is where she gets her title. She is a perfectly balanced customer and tips moderately. Soap Opera Dash In the series of turning customers into the heroes, Rosie became the star of Soap Opera Dash. Here, she was a writer for a soap opera show which she wanted to do, but because she was turned down, she came to Flo and friends for help, even picking up her high school crush Simon the Celebrity. As Rosie progressed through her show, it became more famous and famous. Other Appearances In Avenue Flo and Avenue Flo Special Delivery, Rosie can be found in Flo's Diner eating/drinking a meal, she is also the first person you can talk to. Another woman who looks like Rosie can be found inside Big Corp, sitting at the computer with her headphones. In DinerTown Tycoon, Rosie is a citizen of Avenue Flo, she will eat meals with White shrimp, Habanero Pepper and Halibut. She will also reward you with 40 suppliyment of any food when you reach her goal. In Garden Dash, Barb purchases the Junkyard Garden from her after she is unable to find a new garden venue, there are also Young Ladies who will order the Tomato plant. In the title Diner Dash Adventures, at one point Flo helps Rosie bring the town's park back to former glory for her Grandpa Norbert. Rosie appears in multiple venues, usually either by herself, with Barb, or with Norbert. Appearance In Diner Dash, Rosie's appearance was that of a generic young lady customer, first wearing a square neck shirt, skirt, socks and sandals then a more upgraded version in Restaurant Rescue. In Flo on the Go she then wore a vacational tank top with white patterning and a tied up skirt and continued to wear this style. In Florence's Groovy Disco in Diner Dash 4: Hometown Hero she wears a bra, a skirt, a brown belt with silver buckle and a long boots. In Boom! her appearance changed to look updated with her hair no longer matching her colour and a large flower in her lush, brown hair. This appearance does not only appear in BOOM!, but in Grilling Green and the 2012 reboot of Diner Dash. In Soap Opera Dash, which was Rosie's most infamous appearance, she wore a pink shirt with a blue jacket and a violet skirt, her hair and eyes were brown and she wore pink boots. In Avenue Flo, her hair was black and her outfit of a shirt, a skirt, a socks and a shoes was blue. The Diner Dash Rush version only provides Rosie a bow on her left side of her hair and a simple dress. Rosie's appearance in the 2014 reboot is extremely identical to her BOOM! appearance, except she has a barrette on her right side of her brown hair, a very smelly brown boots, and a dirty light green stockings. Her default counterpart has green eyes with a matching tank top and barrette, and honeydew stockings. In Diner Dash Adventures, she appears wearing a headband in her now long brown hair, a long loose shirt, a scarf patterned with multiple double-stripes, jeans, and boots. Personality Rosie is one of DinerTown's most welcoming and amiable residents. She's often depicted as an ordinary girl with a feminine side. She's got a hidden spark of creative talent, thus producing a soap opera of her own with some help. Rosie can sometimes come off as very expressive, but she tends to shy up when she's complimented by her companions. Trivia *Rosie appears to be the customer with the most visual design changes throughout the series, while most others either gain minimal changes or simple palette swaps. Her most recent design change takes place in Diner DASH Town, where she is depicted with long hair with a headband instead of her usual short hairstyle. Gallery Re-Incarnations Rosie.jpg|Rosie's infamous appearance in Soap Opera Dash Diner Dash series DinerDash2Rosie1.png DinerDash3Rosie1.png DinerDash4Rosie1.png DinerDash4Rosie2.png|Rosie in Disco Outfit (Diner Dash 4: Hometown Hero) Young Lady Rosie Diner Dash 5 Boom.jpg Diner Dash: Sizzle & Serve Rosie Young Lady Sizzle and Serve.png Rosie Young Lady Sizzle and Serve Cake.png Rosie Young Lady Impatient Sizzle and Serve.png Cooking Dash Rosie Info CD.PNG Rosie Happy CD.gif Rosie Impatient CD.gif Rosie at her Limit CD.gif Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills Rosie CD3 Info.png hometown.png CD3 Concept Art Rosie.png Rosie Wave CD3.gif Rosie Happy CD3.gif Rosie Impatient CD3.gif Rosie at her Limit CD3.gif Soap Opera Dash Rosie Crushing Soap Opera Dash.png Rosie Shy Soap Opera Dash.png Rosie Onstage Shot.PNG Garden Dash Rosie Classic Incarnation Garden Dash Cutscene.png Rosie SOD Incarnation Garden Dash Cutscene.png Diner Dash Rush Rosie Diner Dash Rush.png Diner Dash (2014) Rosie Diner Dash 2014.png Rosie Menu Diner Dash 2014.png Cooking Dash (2016) Rosie Cooking Dash 2016.jpg Diner DASH Town rosie 2018.jpg Rosie Diner DASH Town small.png Rosie Order Diner DASH Town.png Rosie Diner Dash Town.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Cooking Dash's characters Category:Patient People